Merry Christmas Mistletoe
by CuddleLover96
Summary: "What? I am under a mistletoe with Hibari-san? Of course he'll not ki-" Tsuna was kissed by Hibari. 'Is this true? wel, if it's a dream don't wake me up'Tsuna thought.. I suck at sammaries Please READ AND REVIEW. Warnings inside


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. It belongs to Amano Akira.

**Warning: YAOI! Don't like don't read. Already warned you.**

**A/N: **Hello! I am back… thanks readers. Um, Sasuke's Married with who? Is coming next week.. So, I can write my fanfics now. Sorry, took so long. Please read and review.. Wait, I just decided that before Christmas it's kyoko's birthday so…. ^^

**Merry Christmas Mistletoe**

It was a peaceful day in Sawada's house. The bright sun, a windy day (Fresh air), everything was just perfe-

"Oi, Tsuna wake up!" Reborn kicked poor Tsuna at the head.

Maybe not too perfect for Tsuna.

"Itai.. Reborn, why did you do that? And why do you need to wake me up? We don't have school." Tsuna asked.

"Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" 

"Today is Kyoko's birthday. And tomorrow is Christmas. So, it's Kyoko's party today. If you don't wake up you'll be late. And also Hibari is there." Reborn smirked.

'That smirk is so evil. I know he's planning something' Tsuna thought

"Okay"

Tsuna and reborn went to Kyoko's house.

"Sawada!, Welcome to the extreme!" Ryohei said

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted with his 100-watt smile

"Juudaime, Good morning. How's your sleep?"

"Good morning Minna. Um, where's Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna-kun, thanks you have come."

"Ah, It's no problem kyoko-chan. Happy birthday."

"Arigato , Tsuna-kun I'll just go to the kitchen to help haru-chan."

"Okay"

They all went inside the house of Sasagawa. And they finish eating.

"Um, Thank you all for coming here. And in Christmas I and my Brother Ryohei nii-san, will go to the Italy to celebrate Christmas. I am so happy that this last moment we are all together."

"Good bye to the extreme!" 

"Good bye to you all" Kyoko wave her hands.

"Good bye kyoko-chan and nii-san have a safe trip"

And then all the guardians went to their house. Leaving poor Tsuna alone. Actually, they didn't leave him. Gokudera wants to walk him home. But Yamamoto drag him to watch a movie. 'Maybe the two are already dating' Tsuna thought.

"Herbivore" 'That voice.. Hmm, where did I heard that? Ehhh? Tell me his not. OMFG! Hi-hibari-san?' Tsuna thougt.

"Hiiiee! Hibari-san. W-what are y-you doing h-here?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Herbi—" Then Hibari fainted. Maybe he's too cold. Or he has a sick.

"Hiiieee! Hibari-san get hold of yourself. I'll bring you to my house."

Then Tsuna made his way to his house.

"I'm back. Kaa-san please help me. I'm dragging Hibari-san. Because he fainted a while ago." Tsuna explained. Nana helped Tsuna to lift hibari. And lay Hibari at Tsuna's bed.

"Herbivore" Hibari said while trying to stand up.

"Don't push yourself hibari-san. Why did you faint?" Tsuna asked with a worried expression.

"Tch. That kid. He puts something into my tea. And I drink it. Then, I Fainted. Maybe he puts something that will make me faint." Hibari explained. 'what an evil infant' Tsuna thought

"Um, Hi-hibari-san I bought some gift for you"

"Hmm?" Tsuna handed the gift. Hibari took it. And started staring at the wrapper. He doesn't want to rip the wrapper cause it's really cute. 

"What's this?" Hibari asked

"Um, Open it." Tsuna replied

"Hmm. Wow, a mini tsuna?"

"There's more"

"Hmm? A necklace. Me and you?" 'it's so cute' Hibari thought

"Yup. I also have one. Oh Hibari-san look it's already 12:00. Merry Christmas hibari-san" Tsuna said and gave Hibari a kiss. Full of love and passion. Tsuna hold Hibari's neck whilst Hibari hold Tsuna's waist.

"Merry Christmas my dear Herbivore." Hibari said

"Hibari-san look. I wonder when did they put the mistletoe there." Tsuna said

"Another kiss Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said and kissed Tsuna. It's more deeper than the first.

"I love you Hibari-san"

"I love you too herbivore" 'Thanks mistletoe and Merry Christmas' Tsuna thought and smiled. (Actually Tsuna said thank you because when the first time HIbari gave him a kiss)

_Flashback_

"_Herbivore, You're late. I'll bite you to death" Hibari said._

"_Ahhh! Please no Hibari-san. I was just one second late."_

"_I still consider it late."_

"_Ahhh! Hibari and No good-Tsuna are under the mistletoe." The Girls scream_

"_Hmm? So? I don't care" Hibari said 'Aren't they supposed to be surprise because there's no ceiling outside? Wait! What the hell! Why does Reborn holds the mistletoe. It's a cheat no kiss.' Tsuna thought_

"_No! Hibari-san, It's a tradition. You shouldn't brake the rules." The other girl said_

"_Of course Hibari-san wouldn't kiss me."_

"_Tch. Whatever" Then Hibari gave Tsuna a kiss. 'My plans always works' Reborn thought. 'Is this a dream? Then don't wake me up' Tsuna thought_

"_Ahhh" All the girls scream._

**A/N: **Sorry. It's not wonderful. Late merry Christmas minna-san. Please review. Lame ending. ^^ Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
